Go beyond!
by nadanad441
Summary: (REMAKING)Bakugou turned back immediately, abruptly pushing the bald boy away. "Get your hands off me!" he said. Saitama's expression of boredom only angered him. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me!" He raised a hand, ready to use his Quirk. Thanks for the four reviews, I'm going to start over because I didn't like putting so much into the first chapter.


In one of the least frequented areas of a small city in Japan, a group of five children ran without looking back. A few minutes after school they met a strange individual and now, they were running away from him to avoid being killed.

"What is that thing?" Said one of the children. His skin seemed to be covered with tree bark. "Why doesn't he get tired?" They had been running non-stop for several minutes and, although none of them had turned, they could still hear the footsteps of the enormous creature.

"I have no idea!" One of his friends exclaimed. His hands had what looked like metal embellishments embedded in them. He was the fastest and most agile of the group, but even him was running out of energy. "Just keep on running" He said breathing heavily.

A couple blocks later, one of the five children fell to the ground. As he looked up to see his classmates, he realized they weren't going to help him. None of them seemed to even notice that he had fallen. He could only see his friends moving away as the monster's footsteps grew closer and closer.

'I am going to die' He thought, closing his eyes and hitting the floor with frustration. Some tears began to run down his face. Then one of his classmates saw him sideways, immediately braking and running to help him, drawing the others' attention and making them stop.

"What are you doing?!" One of them shouted. He had spine lines on his forearms. At that moment everyone could hear the screams of a man who had been caught by the creature that was following them.

"Forget them" Said the boy with the bark skin, holding him by the shoulder and making him and the boy with the metal ornaments keep running, leaving the other two to their fate.

Hearing them speak made the boy on the floor open his eyes and see the one who had run to his aid. They all had some scratches and looked incredibly tired, but he was the worst off. His uniform was broken and his body was full of wounds and bruises. A line of blood dripped from a wound on his head and he had a black eye. His name was Saitama, and despite his injuries he was not going to let any of his classmates die.

"Get up," he said by reaching out one hand and helping him to stand up quickly.

Drying the tears from his face and smiling at the person who had saved him, the boy continued to run after the others, believing that Saitama would follow him.

He began to run, stopping after taking two steps when he realized that the child who had helped him was moving in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted. Saitama turned his head slowly, showing him a look of determination.

"I'm going to distract him", he said in a serious voice. The boy who had fallen looked up to see the alley from which they had left. Out of the darkness the creature's footsteps could be heard. Saitama turned his head once more to see the pair of red eyes that watched him directly.

"Run", he told his classmate, who obeyed without a second thought because he was afraid to see the monster again from so close.

The creature slowly emerged from the shadows. It was a man ten feet tall with long black hair and completely red eyes. He had four arms that ended up in black scorpion claws, and instead of legs the lower part of his body was a scorpion body. He had a wound on his side that kept bleeding, around which his veins had turned black. The strange man breathed with difficulty and seemed about to faint, yet he had a big smile on his face as he met Saitama face to face.

The boy reached into his pocket and drew an unusually large thorn covered by the same green liquid that fell from the sting of the monster, holding it with a piece of cloth that used to be part of his uniform. From the size and shape it looked like a knife. Saitama tried to control his breathing as he placed one foot in front of the other, ready to throw his weapon at the monster.

"You're quite the troublemaker, kid" said the scorpion man, advancing with difficulty until a simple street was all that stood between him and his prey.

They both stood completely still staring at each other without saying a word. Two seconds later, with an angry expression on his face and using all his remaining strength, the monster lunged at the boy. After the first of the long black legs left the sidewalk, Saitama threw his knife directly into the creature's left eye. The pain caused the scorpion man to use two of his arms to cover his eyes, preventing him from seeing the car that eventually ran over him.

Saitama stood there with one arm outstretched and breathing heavily.

"…When I was a little boy…"

"…I wanted to be a hero…"

**It all started in China, in Qingqing City. After the birth of a child that emitted light, the superpowers began to appear all over the world.**

**In the new superhuman society, with only twenty percent of people without one of the special skills known as Quirks, individuals could choose to use their powers for good and become government-authorized heroes, use their powers to benefit themselves and become villains, or become illegal heroes.**

**Anyone who uses his powers without authorization is considered a criminal and must be arrested. If the person did it to protect the people from a villain, he will be the enemy of both sides.**

**The Quirks represented a great change for the world, but not the only one.**

**Long ago, humanity faced monsters. Strange creatures of unknown origin that posed a threat to the population of that time and caused the deaths of thousands of people.**

**After an unknown event they disappeared from the face of the earth, but in recent decades there has been an increase in the number of incidents caused by unidentified individuals,** **whose identities remain unknown even after being caught. Most simply suffer from changes in appearance and memory loss, but a small number obtain destructive capabilities superior to those of any Quirk.**

**At the same time, for some reason, powerful humans have begun to appear capable of dealing with them.**

**The world is full of mysteries, and yet there are still people who just want to live a normal, quiet life.**

_3 YEARS LATER_

_Hosu City, Japan._

_6:00 a.m._

On the third floor of a small apartment building a young man was preparing his breakfast. He'd had a bad week, his girlfriend was gone and he was running out of money, but he got a day off from work and he wasn't going to waste it.

After fifteen minutes in the kitchen the black-haired man sat comfortably in front of a plate with a large piece of meat and a glass full of orange juice.

'This is the best,' he thought, satisfied with what he had prepared and proud of his cooking skills.

Taking a minute to enjoy the smell of his food, the man used a knife to cut a small piece of meat, taking it with the fork and closing it to his mouth.

Just a couple of inches away from taste the first bite, he heard someone knocking on his door. He looked at the door, looking back only to see the flesh fall from his fork, stain his shirt and end up on the floor.

Before he could react the person on the other side of his door knocked even harder.

"Great" He thought, rolling his eyes and rising from his seat to look for a new shirt.

'Who could that be?' The man thought as he went to receive his visitors a few seconds later. The person who was waiting outside knocked impatiently on the door.

He was not a man of many friends, so he had no idea who had gone to bother him on his day off.

"Good morning," he said as he opened the door slowly.

Standing in front of him was what appeared to be a teenager. The boy had a red hoodie and black jeans and his face was hidden by a black scarf and strange glasses.

'Who is this child?' he thought before he opened the door completely.

That child, without saying a word, stretched out both arms, letting the man see the black gloves that covered his hands and showing both palms to the man as a small flash of light began to form in them, all in less than two seconds.

"Incinerate!" The mysterious subject exclaimed. A chill ran down the man's back.

"What the-" the man tried to talk while taking a step backwards.

At that moment a powerful barrage of fire went through his apartment, destroying everything in its path. This dragged him through his wall and landed him on a car that was passing by at the time.

The young couple in the car went out to see that what had fallen on them was a person with horrible burns all over his body. After that, they, along with all the witnesses, turned to see the burning apartment from which that poor man had been shot.

The assailant walked slowly through the charred remains of the man's home, quickly analyzing all the details of what surrounded him. He stood on the edge of the huge hole in the wall, terrorizing the spectators with the image of a black silhouette standing in front of a burning building before jumping to the sidewalk, breaking it. That's when, despite never having seen him, many witnesses were able to recognize him.

Nicknamed Hellflame, all his data including age, gender and peculiarity were unknown. He was responsible for the deaths of more than ten people, one hundred percent of whom were believed to be specific targets as no witnesses were ever reported to have been attacked.

Some people believed he was an illegal hero, but because of the unrecognizable state in which the bodies of his victims ended, it could never be proven that any of them were a criminal. Still, he was given the nickname of hero number two's power.

"All civilians leave the area" He said, apparently using something to modify his voice and make it sound robotic. He aimed his cannon of fire at the man once more, but was unable to shoot because of two civilians who were too close to him. They all started running, more out of fear of getting hurt than because of the order he gave.

'This is bad' He thought without taking his eyes off the motionless man. 'I wasn't able to take him out with the first shot... now I have to wait for him to transform to damage him'.

As if he could hear his thoughts, the man rose and with impressive speed jumped to the side of the car, lifting it and throwing it at his attacker.

Hellflame stopped it with both arms, turning and throwing it back. The man split the car in two with his bare hands and threw the pieces to both sides of the street. The man, who still looked like a corpse, laughed as his body began to change.

The shredded remnants of his clothing, like his skin full of burns, gradually fell as new skin full of red hair appeared all over his body. His fingernails turned into sharp claws and his teeth into fangs, as his eyes turned bright yellow, his ears grew and his face lengthened.

'Sun Hound' was the name of that creature that could pose a threat to an entire city. After he moved to Musutafu, there had been several reported cases of murder in which the victim had been eaten alive and some disappearances in that area.

Several weeks ago, Hellflame had managed to hide one of the crime scenes. After a thorough analysis of the perpetrator's DNA samples by one of his collaborators, he was able to verify that he was a monster. Because of this he began a surveillance in the vicinity, thanks to which he was able to witness the man transform to murder his girlfriend before returning to his apartment with the body. After taking a night off to analyze the information he got from the monster, he came back to eliminate it.

"That was a good try!" said the creature with a smile on his face. "Now it is my turn!".

They both started running at superhuman speed, meeting face to face right in the middle of the street.

The werewolf tried to cut off his opponent with his sharp claws, but he dodged it and punched him in the stomach. This took the air out of his lungs and made him go through the wall of the building behind him. He rose slowly as the people inside the building looked surprised.

'Damn kid'

Seeing that the monster was surrounded by civilians once again, Hellflame ran towards the monster and initiated an exchange of attacks with him. The wolf tried to cut him numerous times, without surpassing the reflexes and concentration of the illegal hero, while the young man managed to connect almost all his blows.

"Stay back!" he exclaimed as he placed his hand on the monster's chest. Since the people had moved away from the fight, he just needed to give a warning to make a second shot and annihilate his enemy, so he used his fire cannon again. The Sun Hound, this time transformed, had no problem dodging it.

After the attack was over and with the black smoke hiding him, the monster exited the site using the hole in the wall and used the buildings to reach a rooftop.

'I must run away' He thought, jumping from roof to roof to get as far away from the place as possible. 'His Quirk's too strong'.

Suddenly his animal instincts sent him a warning signal, causing him to stop and turn around.

'Impossible!' The monster couldn't believe that child was able to see him in the midst of all the smoke. When he turned around, he was surprised to see that no one was chasing him. 'What is going on?'

"Incinerate" said Hellflame's robotic voice, coming from behind him.

This time the monster managed to slip its claws through the young man's face before dodging the attack with a jump. As the roofs of the buildings in front of the illegal hero burned, the werewolf landed unharmed behind him.

'I won' The creature thought, raising his hand slowly hoping to see the hero's blood covering it. What he saw was just a black scarf.

Looking up, he could see the boy turning to him, showing that his red glasses were part of a metal mask that covered his face. It had received no damage.

"You failed" said Hellflame

The battle continued. A few minutes after it started, alerted by the huge explosions, most of the civilians moved away from the area. Meanwhile the police and the professional heroes had formed a perimeter from which they tried to control the situation.

Yu Takeyama, also known as Mont Lady, and Shinji Nishiya, also known as Kamui Woods, watched the fight with binoculars from a rooftop.

"Why don't we go get them?" said Yu as she turned to see her coworker.

"It is too dangerous" he answered. "I am sure the boy is the criminal 'Hellflame', and despite I don't know the other individual I bet he is connected to the recent murders in the area".

While the heroes were talking, the teenager pulverized the monster's right arm along with an entire building. Both continued to move at great speed as they exchanged attacks until the boy struck the monster in the stomach, causing it to pass through the wall of a self-service store while losing its transformation. Some civilians ran out of the place while the illegal hero walked in slowly.

The man with the skin of the tree bark looked away from his binoculars for a moment to see Yui, making their eyes meet.

"The Quirks of both are very powerful, we cannot intervene until one has been defeated" he said in a serious voice.

Mt. Lady crossed her arms and looked away, beginning to feel anxious to jump into action.

Before they could say anything else, they heard a different explosion than the previous ones, which caused the ground to shake. Regaining balance after a couple of seconds, they both used their binoculars to see what had caused it.

Then they could see the teenager being thrown out of the store, landing on a pile of rubble.

His hooded sweatshirt had been almost completely torn apart, showing the tank top he was wearing underneath and what looked like armor under his clothes. 'Probably a support item' both heroes thought. His right arm had been cut off and it seemed that he could no longer fight.

"Now!" exclaimed Shinji as he began to jump from one building to another to capture the remaining criminal.

"Wait!" screamed Yui, leaping from the edge of the building and using her peculiarity to increase her size to 67.7 feet.

Before arriving at the site, they could both see monster leaving the store. Now he was taller and all his wounds had healed. At the same time the teenager got up slowly.

"You go get the wolf and I'll take care of the kid" said Shinji.

Yui nodded and ran toward the monster, raising a fist to finish him off. The creature did not move at all, but prepared to cut into pieces the giant woman's arm. Meanwhile Shinji approached the boy, preparing his special move to capture him.

"Lacquered Chains Prison!" shouted Shinji, beginning to form a wooden prison around his opponent using his Quirk.

Before he could finish his special move, the boy ran with impressive speed to where the monster was. Kamui Woods wasn't fast enough to react and stop him.

'I thought he had no energy left'. Shinji could only stay there while the criminal ran to his coworker.

Hellflame smashed the concrete under his feet with each of his steps before propelling himself by firing with the only hand he had left. He punched the monster in the stomach, sending him several blocks away from the scene while the illegal hero stopped the professional heroine's fist.

"Eh?" Yui raised her arm slowly to see what had prevented her from crushing the villain to the ground. The young man quickly jumped on her arm and began to run on it until he reached his shoulder. After a jump and a blow to the face, she fell unconscious as she lost her transformation and the teenager landed several meters away from her.

"Mount Lady!" Kamui Woods shouted at her, running and grabbing her with his branches before she touched the ground. Before he could verify that she was well, the young man stretched out his arm and showed him the palm of his hand.

He quickly got out of the way, dodging a fireball that blew up the building behind him.

Without giving him time to rest Hellflame attacked him again multiple times, missing all the shots by a few inches. Unable to approach and without Mount Lady, Kamui Woods withdrew. Now there was no doubt that Hellflame was not a hero.

The teenager stood still in his place. He had managed to scare off the heroes, but now he had very little energy left to fight. The monster's new transformation had made it much more powerful than before, so he could not let anyone get involved in the battle. He wasn't even sure he could beat him, but he couldn't leave since the creature was much more powerful than most heroes.

As he turned to see to the direction in which he had thrown the monster, the hero received a blow that made him leave a long mark on the pavement before stopping in a pile of rubble.

The Sun Wolf laughed aloud as he slowly walked toward his prey, lengthening the claws of his right hand.

"Let's get this over with, kid"

"The monster is right in front of you"

"Eh?" The monster turned after hearing the strange voice behind him, finding a bald teenager dressed in blue tracksuit staring at the watch on his wrist.

The boy looked up, making the eyes of both meet. Although it was only a little shorter than Hellflame, it was the first time the monster could realize the size of its new transformation.

"Oh, I see" said the boy before he looked back at his watch "Thank you".

The young man's face lacked emotions, which enraged the beast. 'How can he be so calm in front of someone like me?'.

Hellflame had noticed the new presence, but had no energy left to move a single muscle.

"Who are you?" asked the monster, showing the hand, with which he was about to kill the hero, to try to scare the boy as he approached him.

Without answering him, the young man in the blue tracksuit threw a blow into the monster's stomach, exploding it into hundreds of pieces that soiled a large part of the already destroyed area.

Unable to see clearly because of the damage he had received, Hellflame could only see the monster's presence disappearing on his radar as the newly arrived subject approached him.

"Are you okay?" asked as he extended his hand. His voice was distorted and the image reaching his brain was a blurred silhouette. He had nothing to try to identify him in the heroes' database.

Before he could accept help and find out more about the powerful individual who had dealt with the threat, a flash of green light caused the illegal hero to disappear from the scene.

'What was that?' the boy asked himself, a second before his watch sounded an alarm.

After clicking on the screen, the clock opened and deployed a strange mechanism that formed what looked like a smartphone in the teenager's hand. He did not question himself about this since the device had been a gift from one of his classmates, one of the smartest.

On the 'phone' screen appeared a message with balloons, confetti and other animated decorations.

GOOD LUCK ON THE TEST TODAY!

"Oh right"

A couple of minutes later the policemen, with the support of several heroes, approached the place to find that everything was over. The death of the unknown criminal was attributed to Hellflame while the real culprit went to prepare for the UA's entrance exam.

**Saitama, fifteen years old.**

**Quirk: none.**

**After defeating a monster with the support of his classmates three years ago, Saitama decided to resume his dream of becoming a hero capable of defeating anyone with a single punch.** **By forcing his body beyond its limits, he got the power he sought, losing his hair in the process.**

**In the last year he got powerful friends, one of whom convinced him to enter the UA High School Heroes Course.**

**He didn't have a Quirk, so he didn't need authorization to help people, but in order to avoid being arrested and do it with public approval he decided to listen to his friend.** **After all, if you'd asked him a few years ago, he wouldn't have believed that someone was that strong without a Quirk.**

Musutafu, Japan.

8:00 am

Despite having incredible strength and being virtually indestructible, Saitama remained a human being with many defects, one of which was to be unpunctual. He knew that if he went to bed for a moment to watch television, he could forget even a meeting with the president.

That is why, remembering that he had agreed to meet one of his friends (perhaps he preferred to call them acquaintances, but most of them considered him a friend) to talk before the exam, he decided to arrive half an hour earlier than he had said.

And there he was, standing in the door frame still closed while waiting patiently.

That person was the only one he knew who wanted to go to the same school as him. He had met him during the summer and apparently, he was planning to move to the city just to attend UA. Wanting to go to all that trouble, he really seemed to want to be a professional hero.

A week after meeting him, the black-haired boy told Saitama about his plans to study at UA and asked him to help him train. He accepted without problems, after all he had nothing to do. That's when he discovered three things.

The first was how incredibly familiar he seemed to the guy. He knew he'd seen him somewhere before, but he could never remember where. When he told someone, they told him he was imagining things, but he wouldn't give up.

The second was something very strange in society but very normal in the people he knew and was that, despite not having a peculiarity, the boy had incredible special abilities.

And the third is that he had been the person who had come closest to giving him a real battle after having gained the power to defeat everyone with a single punch. He had not harmed him and Saitama had defeated him with a serious punch, but he could see that the boy had great power.

As his thoughts led him to imaginary scenarios of what had become his new long-term goal, which was to find someone capable of giving him a good fight, Saitama closed his eyes and bowed his head. A second later, the illegal hero for fun, opened his eyes by a loud explosion that was heard very close to him.

The young man saw with surprise that he was in space, standing on what appeared to be the moon. He hadn't stopped breathing normally and there was no logical explanation for him to teleport to the moon just like that, so he came to the conclusion that it was all a dream.

He had already gone to the moon and had had several dreams of him being there, but something felt different. It was like a bad feeling combined with something he couldn't describe, something that made him look up to try and see the earth.

All he could see were bits of rock floating in space.

After that, a very cheerful song coming from the phone that his watch had created in his hand pulled him out of his thoughts.

Before answering the call, Saitama could see that it was already 9:00 a.m. and that apparently the friend he was expecting had not arrived. It did not make him angry, but it was strange considering how he had insisted that they both meet early to talk and get rid of his nerves.

Maybe something had come up or he hadn't seen him and had gone in without him.

"Hello" Saitama said on the phone, walking quietly inside the school. There was no point in waiting any longer.

The person who had called him was one of his classmates in middle school, the same person who had given him the watch. He wanted to know about the person Saitama was waiting for, as in addition to being one of the most intelligent and powerful beings on earth the boy was the kind of person who cared a lot for others, especially when it came to their studies.

"I have not seen him"

This response from Saitama made him panic. That friend of his was student full of potential who had worked very hard to get into UA. He had helped him with the theoretical test and Saitama with the practical one.

He wasn't going to let anything come between that boy and his bright future, so he quickly gave up what he was doing and started trying to locate him using every means at hand. At the same time, he told Saitama to do the same, with a tone of voice that made him look nothing less than a teacher.

"Hey, take it easy" Saitama stopped after advancing a couple of meters inside the institution. "I fell asleep by the door, he's probably already inside, don't worry".

This time with a calmer voice, his friend agreed with him and thanked him for calming him down. Seeing what time, it was, the young man bid farewell to Saitama, not without wishing him good luck in his practical examination. He knew Saitama didn't need it, though.

"Thanks man, see you later". After that Saitama hung up the call.

Before he could put the phone away and make his way inside the school, one of the most extravagant students among those who wanted to become heroes walked intentionally very close to Saitama, pushing him with his right shoulder and making the phone fall out of his hand.

Saitama screamed and tried to grab the device before it touched the ground, without succeeding. He had the speed to do it, but seeing something so expensive and fragile about to break he could only imagine everything that could have been bought in a day of sales with what it was worth, which made him lose focus.

After the longest two seconds of his life, Saitama watched as the phone fell to the ground without a single scratch. He sighed relieved, using a small red button on the clock to store the phone.

"You should be more careful". He told the blonde teenager that almost caused him a heart attack, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Eh?!" He answered in anger.

**Bakugou Katsuki, fifteen years old.**

**Quirk: Explosion.**

**Excrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from his palms and ignite it at will to create various explosions.**

Bakugou turned back immediately, abruptly pushing the bald boy away.

"Get your hands off me!" he said. Saitama's expression of boredom only angered him. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!"

He raised a hand, ready to use his Quirk.

"What are you talking about?" said Saitama genuinely confused. "I just told you to..."

Without giving him time to speak, Bakugou grabbed him by the shirt with one hand as he prepared to punch him with the other.

"Are you trying to escape, baldy?" said with a terrifying smile. Saitama was losing patience.

"If you want to fight..." Saitama raised his own fist.

"Kacchan!" called a green-haired teenager, running to get close to the conflict.

**Midoriya Izuku, fifteen years old.**

**Quirk: One for All.**

**He was born without a Quirk, but after becoming the successor of the number one hero, he inherited his power.** **Midoriya and Bakugou are the only students of Aldera Junior High who want to enter UA.**

"This is not the time or the place" he told his childhood friend.

After remaining still for a few seconds, surprised by the quirkless boy's sudden bravery, Bakugou released Saitama and slowly walked away.

"Whatever" said indifferently, in a very different tone than he had used before.

Izuku sighed relieved, surprised at what he himself had just done.

"Are you okay?" he asked Saitama.

"Eh?" Saitama had been distracted watching Bakugou leave, still not sure whether to go and beat him or not. "Oh... yes, of course".

"What is your name?"

"It´s Saitama, and yours?"

"Midoriya Izuku" he said as he shook hands with him. Having the name of a prefecture of Japan was peculiar, but he decided not to point it out.

"I'm sorry about Kacchan"

"Don't worry" they were both silent for a few seconds.

Saitama was waiting to see if the boy had anything else to say, while Izuku was puzzled by Saitama's indecipherable expression.

"Shouldn't we go inside?" said the strongest human being on earth.

"Ah! You are right!"

They had more in common than they believed, and at the same time they were completely different. They were both born into a society of superpowers without having one, but they had handled it differently. One struggled to move forward in a world in which he did not fit while the other responded to the world in the same way as he had treated it: with indifference. They both struggled to achieve their dreams, but only one had people who supported him.

The two young men remained silent until they reached the last two empty seats in the room where all the students were. Still, they couldn't help but get a strange feeling. Both had suffered the consequences of being born different, so walking with someone you had just met and not being treated like garbage was a new experience. Even Saitama, who had not been mistreated for a long time, could feel something was wrong.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in" Yamada Hizashi, also known as the professional hero Present Mic spoke through a support item for his Quirk. "Welcome to my show today! Everybody say "hey"!"

…Silence…

"What a refined response"

As the hero explained, Saitama could see that on the other side of the room was sitting his friend next to a blond boy he remembered seeing somewhere. It could not be Bakugou, since he was right next to Izuku. Maybe now he was imagining things.

His friend recognized him and waved a hand in the air. Saitama returned the gesture before beginning to pay attention to the teacher in front of them.

After Present Mic finished the explanation and solved the doubts of a guy with glasses, who for Saitama was quite annoying, they were all taken to the simulated urban center where they were going to dedicate themselves to destroying robots.

There Izuku saw Uraraka Ochako, the friendly girl who had prevented him from falling at the school gates. Then he decided to go and thank her, being stopped by Iida Ten'ya.

"That girl appears to be trying to focus" said Iida. "What are you doing here? Are you taking the entrance exam to interfere with everyone else?"

"N-N-No, of course not"

Saitama, dressed in his blue tracksuit and looking like he was ignoring everyone, looked for his friend without finding him anywhere. 'Maybe he was assigned to another area'.

"Okay, start!"

"Eh?"

"What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights! Run, run! The die has been cast; you know!"

"I think we should go" said Saitama, holding Izuku's shoulder and making him realize that the crowd was already entering the battlefield.

"Eh?!"

After the green-haired boy started running and being the last to start the test, Saitama took a big leap with which he broke the ground under his feet.

The bald teenager landed right in front of the crowd of UA High contenders, making all eyes focused on him. Most of all, Izuku was amazed at that demonstration of skill and had already begun to store information in his head to write about his new friend's Quirk.

Saitama ran with great strides and lifted a cloud of dust behind him. As he entered the city, everyone could see three robots pounding on him. Some laughed and others felt sorry for him, seeing that despite being fast he was not able to face the robots. What a shame.

The three robots exploded less than a second later, scattering their parts all over the place.

Saitama didn't even know why he'd bothered to try; a school wouldn't risk a lawsuit by putting a strong robot in a test. He continued to quietly explore the site throughout the test, eliminating all the robots that crossed his path.

From there each of the young people cared for themselves and destroyed as many robots as they could, except for Izuku who failed to get any points.

Shortly before the test was over, those who were watching from their monitors to evaluate the applicants decided it was time to test their courage.

Saitama, who was shaking the dust that a robot had thrown at him when he broke a wall, looked up as something began to block out the sun. It was the zero-point robot, which he had been told had to dodge.

"Zero points... how many points do I have?" Saitama began to think about his score as he slowly moved away from the robot. He was a couple of buildings away so he wasn't in any hurry.

"Ah! Oww".

"Eh?"

Saitama heard someone's cries of pain, so he turned to see the robot and examined its surroundings. Right in front of it, there was a girl who seemed unable to move.

He could see Izuku jump to take down the robot, but that wasn't going to stop it from crushing the girl, who was already under one of his legs.

Before that happened, Saitama ran at a blinding speed, taking Uraraka and carrying her several meters behind the robot, where it could not harm her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Before she could process what had happened and say anything, the giant robot fell on both of them. Saitama saw the huge shadow that began to cover them, which made him look up and realize what was happening.

"Oh…"

Shortly before the robot touched the ground, it was destroyed by a single punch. A large number of its parts were pulverized, while the remains caused great destruction in the surrounding buildings. A huge air pressure was released from the impact of Saitama's fist, which broke some windows and caused cracks in the concrete of almost the entire test area.

Uraraka struggled to see something through the cloud of dust surrounding her, before Saitama dissipated it with his landing.

The bald man in the blue tracksuit with the expression of boredom on his face carried the unconscious Izuku over his shoulder.

"Do you know if there's a hospital nearby?"


End file.
